


dress to impress

by LegitimatelyLiteral



Category: GOT7
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild 2jae, a lot of jackbam friendship god bless, jaebum is a matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegitimatelyLiteral/pseuds/LegitimatelyLiteral
Summary: “Holy shit,” Jackson whispers, bringing up a hand to touch his own face. Kunpimook irately slaps his hand away from his newly made-up eyes, perfect eyebrows, and plush pink lips. “I’m beautiful.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a drabble. prompt: Jackson / Jr. - This dress isn’t mine.

Kunpimook screws up his face as he takes in Jackson’s appearance. Jackson can’t tell if it’s him trying not to laugh or him being disgusted, either way his face is wrinkled like a cotton shirt left too long in a crumpled pile. It’s decidedly not an attractive look, and normally Jackson would tell him so and have a good laugh at his expense. As it is, he just steels himself for the blow to his pride.

“He picked a shit dress for you,” Kunpimook says, matter-of-fact, face relaxing yet still slightly pinched. Jackson relaxes because that’s as close to a ‘you don’t look totally unfuckable’ as he’ll probably get from Kunpimook.

_And_ he’s saying the fault lies in the ugly dress Jaebum got from who knows where, not Jackson’s face or body. Which meant there was hope for him at least _somewhat_ pulling this off. Jackson may be overflowing with confidence, but that confidence has to be rooted in _something_ and he is nothing if not a fisher for compliments and praise so. As much as he likes making people laugh, he would rather not get laughed at because he looks funny (at least not unless he’s willingly making himself look funny, then it’s fine). This is a college party though! He has a reputation to uphold!

He opens his mouth, but Kunpimook is turning with a click of his tongue towards his closet in the next second and rummaging through clothes out of Jackson’s field of view. He finds what he’s looking for soon enough, with a little “aha!” of success. He comes back out with a pale blue dress, with short, loose sleeves and a length that would probably not reach his knees. It seems loose-fitting enough that he won’t have a problem fitting his wide shoulders into it (unlike this dress that was nearly tearing at the seams). Jackson is suddenly thankful he decided to come to Kunpimook for help.

“I know, I’m a fashion god,” Kunpimook says in response to Jackson appraising the dress. “Now strip so you can try this on.”

“Geez, Bambam, at least take me to dinner first.” Jackson does as he’s told, Kunpimook not even bothering to turn around, just rolling his eyes.

“We literally went to dinner two days ago.”

“That was the campus cafeteria, therefore it does not count,” Jackson huffs as he fails to reach the zipper on his back. “Unzip me!”

“You would be lost without me,” Kunpimook sighs, but does as asked. It doesn’t take too long for him to don the other dress once the first dress is shed, because the new one is as loose-fitting as it looked. Jackson admires his reflection until Kunpimook is cutting in with a sharp, “no, you cretin, like _this,_ ” and tugs the sleeves so they’re not atop his shoulders, but gently squeezing his upper arms. Like this, his shoulders and upper back are exposed (due to the low cut in the back).

“Oooh,” Jackson says, turning this way and that to admire himself. This dress looks _way_ better than the floral, puffy monstrosity that was the other dress. He ignores Kunpimook’s smug look in favor of attempting to flex, which ultimately leads to the sleeves being pushed up again.

“No flexing,” Kunpimook scolds, fixing the sleeves again. “I think I might have a nice brown wig to match. Oh! And sandals, of course.”

He goes back to rummaging through his closet while Jackson continues flexing in ways that won’t mess up the sleeves. The dress is so light and airy it almost feels like he’s wearing nothing, and if he wasn’t so confident in his body he’d feel horridly exposed. Let it not be said that Jackson isn’t a bit of an exhibitionist.

Then what Kunpimook said catches up to him.

“Wait, wait,” he finally stops looking at his reflection to turn to Kunpimook on his hands and knees going through a box in his closet. “A wig? Sandals? This is not the extent of the bet I lost. I did not agree to this.”

Kunpimook just gives him a brief yet effective bitch look over his shoulder before going back to fishing through the box. “You asked me to make you beautiful, Wang. I take beauty very seriously.”

“Why do you even have a wig,” Jackson says, knowing he won’t be getting out of this without at least trying on the wig. Then, a thought occurs to him, “wait, why do you even have a dress?”

“Why don’t you have dresses?”

Jackson frowns, glancing back at his reflection. He turns back to Kunpimook with a nod. “Fair enough.”

Kunpimook stands with a long brown wig in one hand and a pair of white T-strap sandals in the other. He puts the shoes down and goes about fussing with Jackson’s hair to get the wig on. It’s a little past shoulder-length and slightly wavy, and almost matches Jackson’s current hair color, only a shade darker. Kunpimook decides to style it, though, and pulls a small portion back from the front to braid at the back. Jackson initially thinks it’ll be pointless, with how little hair Kunpimook had moved, but the end result is somehow even prettier than the plain hairstyle, so he’s pretty sure Kunpimook is a wizard at this point.

Kunpimook looks satisfied, but he turns Jackson away from the mirror as he says, “hold on,” and retrieves his make-up kit to start something that Jackson _definitely_ did not sign up for. It takes a good ten minutes, and by the end Jackson is dying and whining so high in the back of his throat he’s afraid of all the voice cracks that will probably happen later as a result.

“Fine, fine, you baby,” Kunpimook admonishes. “I’m done. Now, look.”

Finally, Jackson turns to the mirror and his jaw drops. Shockingly, the goddess in the mirror’s jaw drops as well.

“Holy shit,” Jackson whispers, bringing up a hand to touch his own face. Kunpimook irately slaps his hand away from his newly made-up eyes, perfect eyebrows, and plush pink lips. “I’m beautiful.”

“You’re damn right,” Kunpimook nods, an entirely well-earned smug grin in place as he does so. “You’re also late, though. So you might want to get your pretty ass out the door within the next two minutes.”

“Do I have to be back before midnight, fairy god-brother?” Jackson asks as he rushes to slip on his sandals. Suddenly he is all too excited to be going to a party to show off how illegally _good_ he looks in a dress, a wig, and make-up.

“No, but I expect a full report in the morning. And also my outfit back. Don’t ruin it.”

“Yes, dear,” Jackson grabs Kunpimook’s neck as he shrieks, trying to get away reflexively. Jackson has always been stronger though, so he kisses Kunpimook full on the cheek and smiles at the pretty pink lip stain there. “Love you, bye~!”

“You owe me!” Kunpimook yells, Jackson just waves and trots out the door.

* * *

In the midst of all the awed compliments and praise from his peers, Jackson somehow managed to forget how terrible his luck is with his crushes, because here is his current one from his literature course, standing in front of him nursing a cocktail and a shocked look on his face, eyes wide and jaw slack. It would be cuter if it didn’t feel like he is gaping at Jackson for all the wrong reasons, but as it is Jackson’s confidence crumbles like a poorly stacked Jenga tower in the face of this beautiful man (probably) judging the shit out of him.

“This dress isn’t mine,” Jackson blurts out, without Jinyoung even opening his mouth. If possible, Jinyoung’s eyes widen even more and Jackson, for all his false bravado, is powerless in the face of Jinyoung’s beauty. “I, uh, lost a bet. Pretend you never saw me.”

Jackson turns away to make a hasty retreat when Jinyoung curses something that sounds an awful lot like “fucking Jaebum” under his breath. Jackson pauses, and Jinyoung raises his voice to say, “I’m sorry,” in a voice as smooth and deep as Jackson remembers from all the times he’s eavesdropped on him talking to Jaebum. This, Jackson notes, is their first real conversation outside of class, and he is even more mortified. “I don’t think I want to forget this.”

Jackson’s heart plummets further, because that probably means Jinyoung thinks he looks ridiculous. All hopes for Plan A thru Z of wooing Jaebum’s Beautiful Best Friend go out the window, along with all of Jackson’s remaining dignity.

But Jackson would like to come out of this at least being able to look Jinyoung in the eye still (it might take him a few weeks, but he’ll get there), so he turns around with a self-deprecating smile to do what he does best: make jokes at his own expense. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I won’t be able to unsee this either.”

He gestures to his general being with a sweeping gesture and a probably too-forced laugh.

“That’s not what I said,” Jinyoung says, stepping closer and making Jackson’s heart flutter because honestly Jinyoung’s eye contact game is too strong. It’s taking Jackson’s entire concentration to not look at anything other than Jinyoung’s eyes, so he nearly misses when Jinyoung states, “you look beautiful.”

“What?” he asks anyway, after a brief pause where they just stared at each other – Jinyoung looking serious and Jackson being seriously confused. But Jackson _must_ have heard wrong because. Well _because._

“I said, ‘you look beautiful,’” Jinyoung repeats, no trace of embarrassment in his features, though a small smile is twitching up the sides of his mouth. “Now please stop looking like I kicked your dog.”

“I don’t have a dog,” Jackson says faintly, then, “wait! Beautiful? You think I’m beautiful? Really? Don’t lie to me just to make me feel better, I mean, I appreciate it, but-“

“I’m not lying,” Jinyoung interrupts, looking increasingly amused as the eye wrinkles finally make an appearance and Jackson dies because he’s even _weaker_ to the eye wrinkles. And Jinyoung is calling him _beautiful._ He must be dreaming. He pinches himself, just to be sure, and Jinyoung actually bursts out laughing. “You’re not dreaming, either,” he chokes out, and it’s the most endearing thing Jackson has ever seen, up to and including him using the hand not holding the cocktail to cover his mouth while laughing.

“Did Jaebum put you up to this?” Jackson asks, still skeptical even though he can’t help smiling at Jinyoung’s genuine laughter. It is infectious and Jinyoung is _adorable._

Jinyoung’s laughter fades as he answers, “no, if anything Jaebum put _you_ up to this.” His expression falls into a thoughtful smirk, eyes sparking dangerously, “I think my nosy best friend was getting tired of waiting for me to make a move.”

“ _You?_ ” Jackson chokes out, because that is clearly the first of many things wrong with the things coming out of Jinyoung’s mouth. “Waiting for _you_ to make a move?”

Jinyoung nods slowly before he seems to realize something. Then, for the first time, actually looks flustered. He looks off to the side, a cross between exasperated and embarrassed. “Scheming asshole,” he mutters, which Jackson shouldn’t catch over the music, but does, yet is still too distracted by Jinyoung’s flushed ears to really take note of it. Then, to Jackson, he says, “I think our mutual friend, now ex-friend, Im Jaebum may have tried to set us up.”

“Well, uh,” Jackson is still trying to catch up here, he’s a little out of his depth when it comes to Jinyoung’s anything, but he’s trying his best. “Did it work?”

Jinyoung gives him a soft smile and asks, “would you like to talk for a little while?”

Jackson stares at him some more, pinches himself, and agrees after Jinyoung rights himself after doubling over laughing again and nearly spilling his cocktail everywhere.

The rest of the evening passes relatively uneventfully, and it’s the longest Jackson has ever spent at a party completely sober. They spend hours talking about nothing and everything, Jackson makes more lame jokes than he can count and Jinyoung’s reactions range from laughing hysterically and holding onto Jackson for support to trying to look like he’s judging Jackson while the corner of his mouth twitches. Jackson can’t decide which one is his favorite, but he’s pretty sure it’s Jinyoung’s existence. There’s also a lot of fleeting touches and not-so-fleeting ones when they accidentally start holding hands when Jackson gets too passionate about something and then not-so-accidentally continue holding hands. It takes Jinyoung two hours to ask if he can get pictures of Jackson and it takes Jackson two seconds to agree and start posing like a lingerie model with exaggerated sexy facial expressions. Jinyoung may be over the moon for it.

They exchange phone numbers. They agree on a date. Life is good.

* * *

Two weeks and eight dates (? Jackson and Jinyoung stopped trying to categorize what constituted as a date after they started hanging out and texting nearly non-stop in a week and a half) later, Jackson and Jinyoung are happy, disgusting boyfriends that Kunpimook loathes to be around (or pretends to, he jokes about when they’re going to elope then very seriously threatens Jackson with blackmail if Jackson doesn’t pick him as Best Man).

“Do you think we should thank Jaebum?” Jackson asks one day, cuddled into Jinyoung’s side on the sofa in Jackson’s dorm. He glances up at Jinyoung, who’s smirk is as devilish as the first day Jackson saw it at the party.

“Oh, I have plans.”

“Really? Tell me!”

Said plans involve putting Jaebum’s long-time crush, Choi Youngjae, in an incredibly short sun dress, topped with a white sun hat and the same sandals Jackson wore. Kunpimook does his make-up as well, and Jackson does a low whistle as Kunpimook nods in approval. Youngjae looks beyond embarrassed, but can’t stop looking at his own reflection.

“Is this a reward or a punishment?” Jackson whispers later when Jaebum finally arrives at the party they threw for this special occasion and Jaebum stops dead in his tracks, doing a double take when he catches sight of Youngjae. Jinyoung just giggles, hiding it behind his hand, and Jackson realizes his boyfriend is the devil.

Somehow, as he watches Youngjae trip over his own feet at the sight of Jaebum and stumble right into Mark’s (who was next to him at the time) arms while Jaebum glares from across the room, Jackson doesn’t even feel slightly bad about this. Instead, he throws an arm over Jinyoung’s shoulder, plants a sloppy kiss on his temple (much to Jinyoung’s delight), and revels in the “ew!” shrieked by Kunpimook from across the room.

(And if he starts buying dresses and wigs and practicing make-up to show off to Jinyoung – well, no one has to know.)

**Author's Note:**

> i write another thing that i can potentially write a sequel to (2jae this time obvs), but we'll SEEEE i have so many WIPs it's embarrassing. anyway i hope y'all enjoyed! my writing blog on tumblr is @sseugijaebeat and i have a pic on there of the dress jackson wears in this fic if you want to check it out SO. thank you for reading! <3


End file.
